


Need You First

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: After Paul comes home from his holiday, he visits John almost immediately. John can’t keeps his hands of him and very quickly things start to heat up. The only problem is, they can’t decide who’s going to get his cock sucked first.





	Need You First

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2016

Paul practically raced to John’s home on his bike. He had only just returned from his two-week holiday to Scotland to visit some family and he couldn’t wait to finally see John again after so long. He had called him up the second he had gotten home and when John had picked up he had only told him he was coming over, before quickly slamming the phone back down, not waiting for John to reply. He knew he might be coming over as too eager, but he couldn’t really care. He had missed John. And he knew John had missed him, so he could deal with John laughing at him for his behaviour and calling him needy as long as he’d see him again. And as long as he could touch him.

When he arrived at John’s home, he threw his bike against the gate, quickly locked it and practically run towards the door. He hadn’t even had time to ring the doorbell, or the door had already opened and he was being pulled inside. Before he had even opened his mouth to object, he was forced against the wall by a pair of strong hands gripping his hips and holding him there firmly, not giving Paul any possibility to move away. He gasped instead as a pair of thin lips crushed against his own, their teeth clashing and their noses bumping together awkwardly, making them both giggle, before John cocked his head to the side to allow them more space.

The door fell shut with a loud thud as the older kicked it close with his foot.  Paul moaned hungrily when he felt something warm and rubbery, licking across his bottom lip, giving teasing little lips, which made Paul desperate for more. He lifted his hands, tracing the sides of John’s body, across his neck and over his face, caressing it, until he reached his hair. He tangled his fingers into it and held onto it tightly, pulling him in closer. He couldn’t help but laugh again when their noses bumped together again as John pulled away slightly to pull his bottom lip into his mouth to suck on. Paul opened his eyes again as he let John, sighing when his eyes met John’s half-lidded ones, his expression full of hunger and desperation.

When they pulled apart to breathe, they both let out a whine. Neither let go of the other and they stayed there a while, simply staring into each other’s eyes and breathing the same air.

“Don’t ever stay that long away from me ever again, Paul.” John said sternly, sounding out of breath already. Paul chuckled and shook his head, before wrapping a leg around John’s and pulling him closer so their hips brushed together.

“Never.” He whispered back, licking his lips, before capturing John’s mouth for another needy kiss, causing John’s eyes to flutter close in pleasure. His forehead wrinkled in frustration as he started to rut his hips against Paul’s, making Paul gasp, swallowing John’s breath and tasting that familiar taste of ciggies and alcohol. God, he had missed that taste.

“I want you, Macca.” John muttered against Paul’s lips, his hands moving away from his hips to caress every inch of Paul’s body, stopping when he reached the man’s arse to give it a firm squeeze, trying to pull him in even closer. Paul whined again and nodded, moving his body with John’s, pressing his crotch into John’s. The older man groaned at that, throwing his head back as pleasure shot through his body. Paul quickly took his chance and started to place open mouth kisses all along the his slightly stubbled jaw, his hand pulling John’s head even further back to hold him there.

“Shit. I would fuck you right here if I could.” John moaned breathlessly, making Paul chuckle again and pull away to look straight into John’s eyes.

“Where’s Mimi?” He asked, panting as his fingers continued to play with John’s hair.

“Garden…” John answered with a  thrust of his hips to let Paul know he was all in.  

“Upstairs.” Paul replied, moaning as their clothed cocks brushed together again. John didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled away suddenly, leaving Paul wobbly on his legs, before he grabbed the man’s wrist and pulled him with him as he ran up the stairs to his little bedroom.

Paul followed as best as he could without falling. His pants were too tight to be able to walk comfortably and his legs were still wobbly. He managed and as soon as John had pulled the door open, he was thrown inside and onto the bed. John quickly followed, simply kicking the door shut, before jumping onto Paul, his legs on either side of Paul’s body. He didn’t waste any time and immediately kissed Paul again. He tugged at his wet lips with his teeth, earning himself a wanton growl from the younger man beneath him.

John’s body was hot and heavy above him, pushing him further into the mattress and trapping him there, keeping him from moving away. Not that Paul wanted to. If anything, it made his head spin, enjoying the weight of the body on top of him, and wrapping his arms around it to pull him even closer, his legs spreading wider to accommodate the older man. When John’s lips left his, he whimpered, his hands shooting to the man’s face in a faint attempt to pull him back.

“So, how was Scotland?” John asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but failing miserably as his breath hitched as he looked down at Paul, taking in his debauched form. “Fuck…” He added, unintentionally. Paul scoffed, before leaning back up and pulling John’s head down.

“Shut up.” He growled, before eagerly kissing him again, tracing John’s lips with his tongue, until they parted for him and John welcomed him into his mouth. It was warm and wet, and Paul could still taste traces of beer and smoke. He swirled his tongue around, licking at every part of John’s mouth and across the man’s perfectly straight teeth, before finding his tongue with his own. They moaned in usion as they wrapped together, swallowing each other’s noises. Their tongue danced together, playfully licking at each other and teasingly moving in and out of each other’s mouth.

Paul groaned. His head was swimming with lust and he couldn’t stop his hips from greedily pushing up into John’s body, wanting and needing so much more. Then suddenly, John’s hand slid into his jeans, tickling his erection with his fingers and making Paul gasp as he pushed up again to ask for more. Their lips broke apart, spit dripping from both their mouths and mixing together, as John’s mouth moved to kiss Paul’s cheeks, nose, temple and finally his left ear, licking right behind it before engulfing it with his mouth, knowing how it would drive Paul mad. Sure enough Paul cried out and started to trash on the bed.

“Ah! P-Please, Johnny. Oh please. Need more.” He begged, rolling with his hips into John’s hand. John giggled softly at Paul’s needy behaviour, being amused by it, but he wasn’t that far away himself. His cock was pushing hard against the zipper in his jeans, begging to be let out and play along. He was so hard it hurt and god, did he need to feel those luscious plump lips dragging along his shaft as he pushed in and out of that wet, tight heat that was Paul’s mouth.

He pulled away reluctantly, giving Paul one last wet kiss, before moving higher up Paul’s body, straddling his chest.

“Please, Macca.” He said, circling his hips as he pushed a hand into Paul’s hair and pulled his head up, forcing him closer to his crotch. But Paul wouldn’t have it.

“Aren’t you forgetting something, Lennon?” He asked, laughing breathlessly as he started to caress John’s thighs. The older man simply growled impatiently and thrusted his hips forward, offering himself to Paul and making it clear he wasn’t in the mood to play any games. He just needed him.

“It’s my turn.” Paul reminded the man on top of him, licking his lips as he watched John move It was such a sinful sight.

“Paaaul.” John whined, his eyes falling shut as he bit his lip to contain himself, his fingers tightening into Paul’s hair, pulling at it a little more persistently. Still, Paul would have none of it.

“No, John. It’s my turn. Now, suck me off and I’ll do the same after. Come one.” He urged the older man on, placing his hands on the man’s hips. He tried to push him away, but John stubbornly stayed put.

“Oh come on, Macca. Just suck me. I’m practically already coming. Won’t even take a minute.”

“The more reason not to. I don’t want you coming early. Now, move.” Paul said, pushing even harder. John shook his head, moving a hand to unbutton his trousers.

“Please, Macca. Had to wait so long already. Need to have those pretty lips around my dick. I know you want it too, babe. I know you want to feel my hard cock pushing into your throat.” John breathed, blushing at his own words. But if he knew Paul, dirty talk would do the trick. And it almost did.

Paul’s eyes fluttered close at John’s words and his hips thrusted up wantonly as he licked his lips. But he still shook his head.

“My turn.” He simply said, trying not to sound too affected.  

“But Paulie,” John whined like a little kid, opening his trousers to pull his cock out, “Look how hard I am.” Paul couldn’t help but laugh, no matter how appealing the sight was.

“I could show you the same, Johnny boy. Now get off and suck me. I did not come rushing here to argue with you.” He said, the smile still on his lips as he tried to look away from John’s erection.  

“I’ll make yours real good if you suck me off first. I’ll even rim you.” John tried, grabbing Paul’s hand to guide it to his cock, but Paul quickly pulled away.

“Nice try.” He said, shaking his head and John whined. Then suddenly he fell quiet and stopped moving. For a second Paul thought something was wrong, until he noticed that cheeky little smile on John’s lips that he always wore when he had an idea.

“What?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at his friend, not trusting this at all.

“Of course, there is another way to solve this.” John said, opening his eyes and staring down at Paul with a lustful gaze, his eyes sparkling mischieviously. When Paul didn’t say anything and simply waited for John to elaborate, John turned around, facing away from Paul as he moved even higher up the man’s body. Paul tried to push John off him, not knowing what the hell John thought he was doing. He only stopped struggling when he felt John’s hand in his pants again, his fingers circling his erection. He groaned and threw his head back, his body going slack as he finally found that long awaited pleasure.

“We’ll suck each other at the same time.” John told him, sounding excited and leaving no room for debate as he removed his hand for a second to push Paul’s jeans further down and out of the way, along with his underwear.

Paul frowned, not understanding what John’s intention was, until he noticed John moving his crotch before his face, the bulge in his pants aligned with his mouth. Paul smirked and chuckled, before wrapping his arms around John’s body,  and pressing him down with his hands on his arse. He opened his mouth and started to lick and suck at John’s crotch through the man’s jeans. John groaned loudly and cursed as his body trembled above Paul. When Paul slapped his arse, telling him wordlessly to get on with it so his mouth wouldn’t have to leave John’s crotch, John got to work. He took Paul’s erection in his hand and pointed it upwards towards his mouth, parting his lips, before swirling his tongue around the head and pulling in into his mouth. Paul cried out as the head of his penis was suddenly engulfed in a velvety, wet hole. He couldn’t help but thrust up into it as John gave a suck and hollowed out his cheeks.

“Shit…” Paul gasped, closing his eyes, before reminding himself he was supposed to return the favour.

Before John had any time to complain about the lack of mouth around his own dick, he opened the man’s trousers and smirked when he found John wasn’t wearing any underwear, suggesting he had taken it off to make this a lot more easier. He gasped as John’s cock plopped down before his eyes, the head tapping his against his lips so that Paul only had to part his lips to let it slide inside. He did just that and moaned hungrily as John’s cock slid into his mouth, enjoying the feeling and the weight of it crushing down, forcing him to take it. He moaned again as John took his cock even further into his mouth, until he was almost fully sheathed inside, before pulling off and licking around the head again. Paul hummed appreciatively around the cock in his mouth, causing John to push down into his mouth, forcing his cock all the way inside with one violent thrust, causing Paul to gag and tear up as he tried hard to accommodate him. Still, it felt so good. John’s cock was pushing against the walls of his throat, the head bumping against the back, triggering his gag reflex and Paul didn’t object and simply lay there and took it. He closed his eyes and tried hard to focus. When John pressed in even further, his eyes widened, not having thought that to be possible.

He started to suck, licking teasingly with his tongue as he held John’s cock in his mouth, bobbing up and down on it as best as he could from this angle. Still, he seemed to manage, getting John to moan and groan around the cock in his own mouth as he started to quickly bob up and down, in just the way he knew Paul liked. Paul buckled up into John’s mouth as the man continued to work, edging him closer and closer to his release, that at the same time seemed just within reach, but also too far away. He closed his eyes again and wrapped a hand around the base of John’s cock to help him move a little better, wanting this to be just as pleasurable for John as it was for him.

He sucked eagerly, swallowing around him and tasting the man’s precum as he took him to the hilt, enjoying the way John’s cock slid over his tongue and all the way down his throat, forcing him to take him. With John spread over him like that, all Paul could do was caress the man’s arse as he sucked him off, not being able to reach anywhere else that was comfortable. Still he didn’t complain and did his best, taking in John’s musky scent whenever he had his nose buried in John’s pubes. John’s thighs were trembling around him and Paul knew he was getting close. His cock was twitching and throbbing on his tongue as he let him slide in and out of his mouth, pulling him closer and closer to his orgasm.

He wasn’t that far off, either. John’s mouth felt amasing around his cock, suckling harsly as he bobbed up and down in a steady but fast rhythm taking him as far as he could without gagging. Paul’s head was fuzzy with pleasure and for a moment all he could feel was the cock in his mouth and the drag of John’s lips against his shaft. All too soon everything was becoming too much. He couldn’t help but moan around John as his legs shook with pleasure and his hips thrusted up into John’s mouth in the search for more. He wanted to tell John he was closer, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move away from John’s crotch, so he simply wailed and slapped John’s arse in the hope he understood. He could feel John smirk around the shaft and then he suddenly forced himself all the way down Paul’s cock, taking all of him into his mouth, as he continued to suck and swallow around him, his nose buried in Paul’s pubes and taking in his scent.

Paul cried out around the cock in his own mouth, his entire body spasming as he came, shooting his cum all the way down John’s throat as John continued to swallow around him, trying to take it all. He couldn’t think and simply thrashed underneath John as everything around him became blurry. His body twisted and trembled as he came. When he finally felt himself come down from his high, he moaned weakly, triggering John’s own orgasm. He coughed and tried his best to swallow as John came into his mouth, his cock pulsing inside him, but his mouth had gone slack and he was out of breath from his own orgasm, causing most of it to drizzle down his face and onto the bed.

“Shit…” John growled as he let Paul’s spend cock slide from his mouth. He sat up a bit more, pushing his cock further down Paul’s throat and crying out at how easily it went. He moaned out Paul’s name as he continued to come, his body constricting around Paul and trapping his head between his thighs.

When he was finally done, he collapsed onto of Paul, his head between Paul’s feet and his cock slid out of Paul’s mouth still slack and abused mouth. His entire body was tingling and he felt exhausted. He couldn’t move an inch, not even when Paul pushed weakly against his legs, to push him off him.

“You’re heavy.” Paul complained and John couldn’t help but giggle at how weak and croaky Paul’s voice sounded. Paul coughed as his voice broke at the end, giggling along himself.

“Oh, what would we ever do if our bassist and singer had such a messed-up voice before a show.” John asked teasingly, laughing a little louder when Paul hit him playfully.

“Piss off.” He managed to croak out, making it all only funnier to them.

After they quieten down, John smiled contently to himself as he inched closer to Paul’s leg and started nuzzling his ankle, making Paul giggle softly again.

“I’ve missed you. I’ve missed this.” John muttered softly, blushing at the confession that had seemed so obviously. When Paul didn’t say anything in response, his fingers started working on Paul’s shoes, untying them and pulling them off one by one

“What are you doing?” Paul asked, his voice slowly returning to normal. John didn’t answer as he pulled off Paul’s socks and nuzzled Paul’s bare foot, kissing it sweetly, causing Paul to start laughing uncontrollably and jerk with his legs and feet, trying to pull away.

“John! Stop that! Haha, oh. That… that tickles.” He cried out, still trying desperately hard to pull away from John, who simply grinned wickedly and continued what he was doing. Paul continued to laugh and try to kick John, but when John wouldn’t let go, he pushed John off him completely and tried to pull him back up. John grinned down at Paul as he let himself be pulled up and quickly kissed Paul on the lips, before they let themselves fall back onto the bed again, Paul’s arms wrapping themselves around John’s body as John finally realised his foot.

“I missed you, too.” Paul said with a giggle as they pulled away again and sighed contently as John tucked them both back into their pants before lying down as well, curling up against Paul’s body and resting his head on his chest. He listened to his heartbeat as he closed his eyes and felt his body melt against Paul’s.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
